familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Stepney
Stepney is a district of the London Borough of Tower Hamlets in London's East End that grew out of a medieval village around St Dunstan's church and the 15th century ribbon development of Mile End Road. The area built up rapidly in the 19th century, mainly to accommodate immigrant workers and displaced London poor, and developed a reputation for poverty, overcrowding, violence and political dissent.Christopher Hibbert, Ben Weinreb, It was severely damaged during the Blitz, with over a third of housing totally destroyed; and then, in the 1960s, slum clearance and development replaced most residential streets with tower blocks and modern housing estates. Some Georgian architecture and Victorian era terraced housing survive in patches: for example Arbour Square, the eastern side of Stepney Green, and the streets around Matlock Street. The area has not yet experienced the levels of gentrification seen in nearby Bow, Wapping and Limehouse but some redevelopment has taken place. The former Arbour Square Police Station and the East End Mission building are also being redeveloped. Stepney is roughly bounded by Commercial Road, part of the A13, in the south, Mile End Road, part of the A11, in the north and the Regent's Canal in the east. The Western Boundary with Whitechapel is rather ambiguous. It is administered by the London Borough of Tower Hamlets. History As with most of the East End of London, Stepney was sparsely populated marshland until the 19th century, when the development of London's docks and railways, combined with slum clearance, pushed the displaced poor and various immigrants looking for work into cheap housing being built in the area. The first community developed around the church of St Dunstan's, which was founded in 923. Its name was recorded around 1000AD as Stybbanhyð, "Stybba's landing-place". The Domesday Book survey of 1086 gives the name as Stibanhede and says that the land was held by the Bishop of London and was 32 hides large, mainly used for ploughing, meadows, woodland for 500 pigs, and 4 mills. There were over 100 serfs, split between villeins who ploughed the land, and cottars who assisted the villeins in return for a hut or cottage. Bishop William held this land in demesne, in the manor of Stepney, on the day on which King Edward was alive and dead. In the same vill Ranulph Flambard holds 3½ hides of the bishop.Domesday Book - A Complete Translation Folio 127V: MIDDLESEX. Penguin Books. Nov 2002. ISBN 0-14-100523-8 The Manor of Stepney was held by the Bishop of London in compensation for his duties in maintaining and garrisoning the Tower of London. Further ecclesiastic holdings came about from the need to enclose the marshes and create flood defences along the Thames. Edward VI passed the land to the Wentworth family, and thence to their descendants, the Earls of Cleveland. The ecclesiastic system of copyhold, whereby land was leased to tenants for terms as short as seven years, prevailed throughout the manor. This severely limited scope for improvement of the land and new building until the estate was broken up in the 19th century.[http://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.aspx?compid=45083 Stepney, Old and New London: Volume 2 (1878), pp. 137-142] accessed: 17 November 2007 In the early 20th century, Stepney was one of the most Jewish neighbourhoods in England;Immigration and Social Policy in Britain it was eventually replaced by Stamford Hill.[http://www.economist.com/world/britain/displaystory.cfm?story_id=E1_SDDRGVT Kosher in the country The Economist 1 June 2006] accessed 14 August 2007 The Siege of Sidney Street took place in Stepney in 1911. Governance Stepney formed a large ancient parish in the Ossulstone hundred of Middlesex; bounded by Bromley and West Ham to the east, the River Thames to the south, Shoreditch and Hackney to the north and the City of London and the Liberties of the Tower of London to the west. The parish included the hamlets of Mile End Old Town, Mile End New Town, and Ratcliff. At its early extent it additionally included Whitechapel, Wapping, Stratford Bow, Shadwell, Spitalfields, Bethnal Green, Limehouse and Poplar. Over time the parish was broken up with these settlements forming new independent parishes, leaving a residual parish of comprising Mile End Old Town, Mile End New Town and Ratcliff. Stepney is an episcopal area in the Anglican Diocese of London, which covers the London boroughs of Hackney, Islington and Tower Hamlets, and has its own suffragan bishop.Stepney Episcopal Area accessed 10 May 2007 The Metropolitan Borough of Stepney was formed in 1900, then dissolved in 1965 when it was absorbed into the newly created London Borough of Tower Hamlets which currently administers the area. Geography Stepney is located east north-east of Charing Cross. It is roughly bounded by Commercial Road, part of the A13, in the south, Mile End Road, part of the A11, in the north and the Regent's Canal in the east. The Western Boundary with Whitechapel is rather ambiguous. ;Nearest places * Limehouse * Mile End * Shadwell * Whitechapel * Wapping Demography Due to cheap housing the East End of London and Stepney has been home to various immigrants who contributed to the culture and history of the area, such as the Huguenots in the 17th century,[http://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.asp?compid=22743 Bethnal Green: Settlement and Building to 1836, A History of the County of Middlesex: Volume 11: Stepney, Bethnal Green (1998), pp. 91–5] the Irish in the 18th century,Irish in Britain John A. Jackson, p. 137–9, 150 (Routledge & Kegan Paul, 1964) Ashkenazi Jews fleeing pogroms in Eastern Europe towards the end of the 19th century,[http://www.british-history.ac.uk/report.asp?compid=22113 The Jews, A History of the County of Middlesex: Volume 1: Physique, Archaeology, Domesday, Ecclesiastical Organization, The Jews, Religious Houses, Education of Working Classes to 1870, Private Education from Sixteenth Century (1969), pp. 149–51] and the Bangladeshi community settling in the East End from the 1960s.[http://www.spacesyntax.tudelft.nl/media/prcdngsabstracts/izaaftab.pdf The Spatial Form of Bangladeshi Community in London's East End Iza Aftab] (UCL) The area still contains a range of immigrants, particularly young Asian families, as well as elderly East Enders, some students, and the beginnings of a young middle class. Based on 2001 census, Bangladeshis were the largest ethnic group (43%), then the White British (39%). Stepney Green Stepney Green developed as a street of residential housing off the Mile End Road in the 15th century, and is now a conservation area. Stepney Green Conservation Area towerhamlets.gov.uk A brewery was founded in 1738 that developed into Charrington and Co. in 1897. The brewery building, the Anchor Brewery, was on the north side of Mile End Road, opposite Stepney Green; and is now the site of the Anchor Retail Unit, owned by Henderson Global Investors, though the Brewery Offices still remain on the corner of Mile End Road and Cephas Avenue. Landmarks St Dunstan's, founded in 923, is Stepney's oldest church. The present building dates principally from the 15th century. St Dunstan's has a long association with the sea, being responsible for registration of British maritime births, marriages and deaths until the 19th century. Stepney City Farm has been a feature in Stepney since opening as Stepping Stones Farm in 1979. A community resource, the farm aims to provide the people of East London a chance to experience rural life and engage in educational, environmental and creative projects. Stepney City farm is home to donkeys, cows, goats, pigs, sheep, ducks, geese, chickens, rabbits, ferrets and guinea pigs. As a working farm, eggs and vegetables are regularly sold. Transport ]] In the northern part of the district, the nearest London Underground stations are Mile End, Stepney Green and Whitechapel. All are on the Hammersmith & City and District Lines; Mile End is an interchange with the Central Line. In the southern part of the district, the nearest Docklands Light Railway station is Limehouse. The station is also served by c2c, from Fenchurch Street station. It was formerly known as Stepney East. Education :For details of education in Stepney see the List of schools in Tower Hamlets Notable people The late entertainer Des O'Connor was born in Stepney, as were actors Steven Berkoff,[http://news.independent.co.uk/people/profiles/article2124821.ece Steven Berkoff: The real East Enders Ttrhe Independent 4 January 2007] accessed 10 May 2007 Terence Stamp and Craig Fairbrass, playwright Arnold Wesker, artist Frank Paton, drummer Kenney Jones, musician and writer Jah Wobble,Jah Wobble, Memoirs of a Geezer, p. 1. and singer Charles Coborn. In sport, Stepney lays claim to footballers Ledley King, Ashley Cole and Darren Purse, and heavyweight boxer "Bombardier" Billy Wells. Charlie Magri became world flyweight champion in 1983. He learnt his trade at the Arbour Youth Boxing Club in Stepney Green from the trainer, Jimmy Graham. Former armed robber, bare-knuckle boxer and businessman Roy Shaw was born in Stepney, whilst clergymen John Sentamu, formerly Bishop of Stepney, and Father Richard Wilson, founder of the Hoppers' Hospitals at Five Oak Green, Kent, lived in the borough at one time.[http://www.bbc.co.uk/legacies/work/england/kent/article_4.shtml The hoppers of Kent (BBC Kent)] accessed 21 December 2007 Actor Roy Marsden was born in Stepney, as was EastEnders actress Anita Dobson. Stepney Historical Trust The Stepney Historical Trust was set up in 1989 in order to advance the public's education in the history of Stepney and the surrounding areas. It is based in the London Dockers Athletic and Social Club. It has put up a series of plaques on sites of historic interest. References Category:Districts of Tower Hamlets Category:Areas of London Category:Districts of London listed in the Domesday Book